Code division multiple access (CDMA) is a multiple access technique in which a plurality of substantially orthogonal codes (usually taking the form of pseudo-random noise sequences) are used to spread spectrum modulate user signals within a system. Each modulated user signal may have an overlapping frequency spectrum with other modulated user signals in the system. However, because the underlying modulation codes are orthogonal, it is possible to demodulate individual user signals by performing a correlation operation using the appropriate code. As can be appreciated, a communication device operating within a CDMA-based system will often receive overlapping communication signals associated with a variety of different users. The signals associated with other users will typically appear as interference when trying to demodulate a signal associated with a desired user within the communication device. There is an ongoing need for techniques and structures for efficiently and/or accurately demodulating user signals in a CDMA environment.